The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘TV4’.
The new Lavandula plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cefane, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Lavandula plants with attractive flowers and relatively long flower bracts.
The new Lavandula plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2005 of Lavandula stoechas ‘Madrid Pink’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as Clone 4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavandula plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in November, 2006 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cefane, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavandula plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Odense, Denmark since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Lavandula plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.